I Will Always Be With You
by JeanOtakuXL
Summary: This is a little Inuyasha fafic inspired by XfangheartX's fanart of Inuyasha and Kagome as dogs. This also a parody to All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 So enjoy!


In the muggy mist of Tokyo Bay, the white Akita named Inuyasha was sitting by the edge of the dock looking down by the water seeing his own reflection. His expression was sad knowing that his promise of taking the orphan girl, Rin to the foster parents that they adopt but ran away from the orphanage during that time because she felt she can never fit in and be a part of a family she never had. With, Inuyasha convincing her to give it a try and she agrees telling him that he'll promise to take her home but also ask if he can live along with her Border Collie friend, Kagome there.

However deep down, Inuyasha knew he would never belong to the society of humans. He was always an outcast, a street hound, a thief, and a nobody. He can never be apart of a family. Not even for the one he started to fall in love with.

"...Inuyasha?" came a sweet voice he recognized as he ears perked up high.

Not looking toward the border collie, Kagome inch her way to him and sat down beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked titling her head.

"Yeah..." he still remain looking down to the ocean.

"Inuyasha I just want to say how proud I am with you. You convince, Rin to give a second chance in life with her step parents, and promise to take her home. You really are a good dog." she smiled tenderly to him.

"No I'm not, Kagome. I'm never was. And I'll never will be." Inuyasha sighed sadly.

"What are you saying? What you did for, Rin was wonderful. I mean from the very start you were nothing but a selfish, flea bagging mutt..." Kagome stops by that sentence. "Well sure you were back then. But now I see you as noble, and kind hearted canine you truly are."

"I'm not, Kagome!" he shouted making her jump. "Don't you understand? You were right about me. I am selfish. A flea bagging mutt. I've never helped humans in my life. All I ever do is steal, and cause havoc all over the city. I'm just an outcast that shunned by everyone!"

Kagome looks at him surprised of all this he is saying. But she knows that everything is not true.

"Kagome my whole life is just about me making, and breaking promises...and now I'm about to do it all over again."

"You mean...you can't take her home?" she asked.

"No...that's just it...once I do bring her back home I'll just go back the way I am. You and I won't able to see each other again. But just to let you know that I finally found someone special...you, Kagome."

Upon hearing him say those words, Kagome's heart start beating as her cheek flush pink, but at the same time feels sad to hear what he's saying never see each other again. Kagome looks down seeing her reflection next to his.

"...Inuyasha..." she whispered.

Kagome:

'I will always be with you. Makes no difference where your road takes you to. Even if we're apart. Now we're joined at the heart. Though our moment may be gone. You and I will still live on.'

Inuyasha hear her singing voice gave so much attention as he turns his head towards her as Kagome stares at him with love in her eyes and a heartwarming smile across her muzzle. He soon does the same to her as his heart too was beating with love towards her.

Inuyasha:

'I will always be with you. I'll be by your side whatever you do. Other memories may fade, but the ones that we made are eternal as a star. Now I'm part of who you are.'

Inuyasha & Kagome:

'And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter. I'll be in the tears you cry.'

Inuyasha:

'Cause the way you and I have touched one another.'

Kagome:

'Doesn't end with goodbyes.'

Inuyasha & Kagome:

'I will always be with you. Like a guardian angel, constant and true!'

Kagome:

'When you're lost in the night. And you can't see the light...'

Inuyasha & Kagome:

'My love will se you through!'

Inuyasha:

'I will always be there.'

Kagome:

'You'll have me there.'

Inuyasha & Kagome:

'I will always be with you.'

Both he, and Kagome inch slowly toward each other as their eyes slowly close with the tip of their muzzles are closing in until their lips connect in a passionate kiss while the sun peer through the dark rain clouds shine down on the two canines confiscating their denying love to one another.

'Kagome...I love you.' he said in his thoughts.

'I love...Inuyasha.' Kagome said the same in her mind.

After they broke away their kiss the two decided to spend a little bit longer time alone in the docking areas watching the sun over the horizon.


End file.
